La de la mala suerte
by Shizuka35
Summary: Ella siempre sufre a causa de quererlo y ya no lo soporta, esta dispuesta olvidar eso que tanto la lastima y seguir adelante. Dedicado a todos los que han sufrido por amor y en especial a una amiga. (UA)


**Hola queridas personas del mundo (¿?) ¿como han estado? Espero que bien, hoy les traigo otro song-fic y prometo que este es mejor que el primero que subí aunque si les cuento un secreto este fue el primer song-fic que hice pero no lo había subido simplemente por que no encontraba el cuaderno donde lo había escrito XD, soy algo tonta a veces.**

**¿?: Algo ¿estas segura?**

**Shizuka: Callate chibi, ah por cierto aquí conmigo está Chibi Neko es algo así como un personaje que yo inventé para fastidiar a mis amigas de aquí y creo que se me salio de control**

**Chibi Neko: Mejor di tu cruel verdad para poder irme a molestar a tus onee-chans y onee-sama**

**Shizuka: ¡Dejalas en paz!...ah por cierto TMM no me pertenece y mucho menos la canción esa es "La de la mala suerte" de Jesse & Joy**

* * *

><p>Ichigo pov.<p>

Siempre es lo mismo, desde que te conocí dijiste que me querías, haciendo que día tras día me ilusionara con tus estúpidos besos y esas dos malditas palabras que siempre me dices: Te amo. Pura mentira nada más.

Abriste una ventana

Despertando una ilusión

Cegando por completo mi razón

¿Cómo es que siempre caigo? No lo sé, pero yo sé que me debes de querer sino no me hubieras robado mi primer beso, gracias a eso siempre aumento mis esperanzas auque sé la verdad dentro de ti.

Mantuve la esperanza

Cnonociendo tu interior

Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor

Probé de la manzana por amor

En estos momentos debo olvidarte, tengo un concierto en unos minutos, sé que estas viéndome desde el lado izquierdo del escenario mientras espero que el telón se corra y comience la música.

Varias veces me has dejado, rápidamente me superas, en cambio yo, sufro por no poder olvidarte siempre es así, siempre soy yo quien tiene mala suerte en esta relación.

Quiero ya no amarte

y enterrar este dolor

quiero que mi corazón te olvide

quiero ser como tú

quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

quiero que el amor al fin conteste

Porque siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte

El concierto ya está comenzando, puedo sentir tu mirada llena tanto de burla como de ¿amor?, lo dudo mucho, mi mente aún recuerda lo que me hiciste ayer y eso no lo olvidaré nunca.

***Flas back***

Me había quedado dormida en la sala de mi casa o eso intenté hasta que sentí dos manos frías agitar ligeramente mi brazo derecho como intentando despertarme.

-Gatita- podía escuchar que me susurrabas- gatita despierta, aquí estoy como te lo prometí, despierta mi pequeña neko.

Insistías hasta que abrí los ojos y me senté solo para ruborizarme al recordar que solo vestía una pijama que consistía en un short lila y una blusa de tirantes delgados del mismo color, hacia demasiado calor y la manta que me cubría y trate de levantar rápidamente pero tus manos me detuvieron.

-¿Qué tienes?, así te ves linda deberías de vestirte así más seguido – dijiste mientras me sentabas en tu regazo.

-¿Por qué siempre le juegas chueco a mis sentimientos?- te pregunté mientras entrelazaba tu mano con la mía.

En vez de responder te levantaste y me llevaste hasta mi cuarto, al llegar ahí me recostaste y empezaste a besar mi cuello y tratar de colar tus manos por debajo de mi blusa (N/A: No me digan pervert), rápidamente me aleje de ti hasta el otro extremo del cuarto pues odio que hagas eso sabiendo que tú tienes 15 y yo 14 y por la cara que pusiste supongo que te molestaste.

-Contestando a tu pregunta, soy así porque eres mi juguete y no me dejas divertirme…..-dijiste empezando a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la puerta obviamente te seguí aunque tus palabras me lastimaron- pero te amo y eres la única chica que me ha interesado- y despareciste dejándome en el umbral de la puerta con lagrimas brotando.

***Flash back***

Vienes me acaricias y te marchas con el sol

me duele ser solo tu diversión

dices que me amas

que no hay nadie como yo

que soy la dueña de tu corazón

pero alguien más está en tu habitación

Ahora que el espectáculo comenzó yo empecé a cantar, solo te he mirado fijamente, aunque estoy inmóvil mi vista solo se centra en ti y en toda esa gente delante de mi.

Te veo con dolor, tú me ves con burla, pero creo que has entendido mi sufrimiento cuando oyes esas palabras salir por mi boca y nada más.

Quiero ya no amarte

y enterrar este dolor

quiero que mi corazón te olvide

quiero ser como tú

quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

quiero que el amor al fin conteste

por que siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte

Cierro los ojos y una lágrima solitaria cae, pero continuo cantando dándome valor a mi misma y seguirte mirando.

Y no, no pasa nada si el amor

no es perfecto

siempre y cuando sea honesto

Después de decir eso comenzó a llover y se dio por terminado todo, en cuanto me acerque a ti noté que ahora me entendías pues tus ojos me lo demostraban.

-Perdóname, por todo lo que te he hecho, no tenía idea de que en verdad te sentías así-

-Kisshu…no es necesario que pidas perdón, no tengo tu corazón aunque tú si tienes el mío, me duele decir esto pero es mejor olvidar que existió algo entre nosotros-te dije, mis lagrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición, te abrace y me correspondiste el abrazo pero era hora de superar todo este sufrimiento.

-Kisshu, te amo como nunca creí que amaría a alguien- te susurré

-También te amo, Ichigo- es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre eso demuestra que de verdad me amas pero no quiero correr con la misma mala suerte otra vez, esta vez no.

No, ya para que pedir perdón

no es correcto

no puedo compartir lo que no se me dio

no soy la dueña de tu corazón

yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación

Me duele dejarte, pero esta vez seré yo quien no este sufriendo por ti, tal vez lloraré pero no será para siempre, continuaré con mi vida aunque se que tal vez fui la única que si demostró amor.

Quiero ya no amarte

y enterrar este dolor

quiero que mi corazón te olvide

quiero ser como tú

quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

quiero que el amor al fin conteste

por que siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte.

FIN.

**Nota de autora:**

**Este song-fic fue hecho para motivar a las chicas y chicos a superar algo que no tiene sentido continuar, puede que estemos enamorados pero no queramos aceptar que sea de la persona incorrecta, puede que por miedo a que nos abandone dejemos que nos traten asi pero eso esta mal, debemos aceptar como son las cosas y superarlas.**

**Este song-fic fue dedicado a una gran amiga que una vez sufrió y al ver como la estaba pasando decidí escribir esto y mostrarselo si un día llega a leer esto espero que entienda que las cosas deben ser superadas y los errores solo nos hacen mas fuertes, Paulina este song- fic es para ti amiga.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
